


Sunset Breeze

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake Chop, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are two options you have when dealing with the string: follow it and meet your soulmate, or ignore it. James decided to ignore it, knowing eventually he'd run into his soulmate. It wasn't called the red string of fate for nothing.





	Sunset Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novagray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novagray/gifts).



> this was sitting in my drafts foreverrrr and i thought i'd finish it as a birthday gift!!! it's short and sweet!

The string was annoying. Bright red, visible to only you and your soulmate, but tangible. It had the tendency to get caught on everything or get tangled easily. James hated it, often glaring at the string as if it had caused all the problems in his life. As annoying as the thing was, it saved James' life a few times. A hard enough tug from his soulmate could have him doubling over, aiding in his effort to avoid being shot. James learned to deal with the tugs, moving with it instead of against it, so he didn't trip and fall.

There are two options you have when dealing with the string: follow it and meet your soulmate, or ignore it. James decided to ignore it, knowing eventually he'd run into his soulmate. It wasn't called the red string of fate for nothing.

"Knock it off." James snapped at the string absently, pouring over blueprints and pieces of paper full of notes.

Brett was to his side, ignoring the comment with an amused smile. His own string was blessedly still on his pointer finger. "Here," He spoke up, pointing to the back entrance of the bank, "That's where we should go in through."

James grunted, pulling another blueprint close, scanning over it. "That works." He said, "If we exit that way, we can take this back alley and hitch it out of there through the connected back roads."

"Alright, good." Brett hummed, pulling away from the table and stretching. "I'll go get everyone, and we can go over the plan."

James nodded, distracted by the insistent tugging at his finger. He tugged the string roughly, satisfied when it went still. James wondered if his soulmate tugged on it purposely, or they were just always on the move. Either way, it was annoying. Some small part always worried though.

Brett came back in a moment later, the rest of the crew trailing in behind. James stood straighter, organizing a few papers and showing them off to the group, "Alright, here's the plan."

Two weeks later they were putting their plan in motion, suited up with guns, body armor, and their signature cow masks. Except there was another fucking crew in the process of robbing the bank!

"Okay, what the fuck?" Brett snapped, hiding behind a pillar as a shootout started.

"Who are these assholes?!" James demanded, taking a few pot shots. The fucking string on his finger was jerking him wildly, almost insistently. "Now is not the time." He said to the string, pissed.

"Guys, five-o is on the way." Jakob said over their comms, voice a bit muffled by static.

Great, just great. Their perfectly planned heist had gone to shit in minutes, they were getting no money from this, and now they'd have to run from the cops and lie low.

"James! Behind you!" Brett shouted, alarmed.

James spun around to find a blond man standing three feet away, gun in hand. When he raised the gun James got a flash of red and zeroed in on the red string connecting between himself and...and shit, this was his soulmate? Blond must've noticed the string too because his gun dropped in shock.

Distracted, James didn't see the other people slowly creeping up behind them, but blond did. He gave a hard tug on the string and James went stumbling into his arms, eyes wide.

"Hey. Let's get out of here." The blond, his fucking soulmate, said all casual like.

"Okay." James said dumbly.

James snapped out of it enough to check on Brett, who gave him a short nod before he took off running, then focused on his soulmate again. Blond took his hand, their string getting tangled, and pulled James around a corner. He trailed after him, mind racing at the same time. James had found his soulmate, his soulmate had been ready to shoot him, his soulmate was in a different fucking crew, his soulmate was...hot.

Laughter bubbled up as they made it outside, away from most of the gunfire.

"Come on." Blond said, jogging over to a fucking dirt bike of all things. "You better hold on." He warned.

James swallowed his complaints, getting in behind his soulmate and wrapping his arms around his middle, clinging. He yelped when they took off, clinging even tighter in fear that he'd fall right off. It was only when they left the crowded parts of town, and no cops were chasing them, that James relaxed.

Blond seemed to relax too, slowing down the dirt bike, so he could park on the side of the bridge they were on. James reluctantly let go, sitting back and reaching up to fix his curls.

"I'm Aleks." The blond, Aleks, his soulmate, introduced. He turned, pushing his sunglasses up to rest on the top of his head then smiled widely, eyes crinkling.

"James." He introduced in turn, grinning. "I can't believe you were going to shoot me, dude."

Aleks winced, reaching down to take James' hand, "Sorry about that. Didn't think I'd be meeting my soulmate during a job."

At a loss of what to say, James simply leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was all very romantic, the sun setting in the background, a faint breeze blowing their hair around, and the sound of seagulls screeching nearby. Aleks' free hand went to cup James' cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone lightly, smiling into the kiss.

"Want to come home with me?" James asked into the kiss, trying to press closer.

"Fuck, yes." Aleks said, chuckling and pulling away. "Better hold on again, babe."

James did, resting his forehead against Aleks' shoulder and smiling widely against the material of his jacket, heart racing. Aleks took off, and while James was now confident he wouldn't fall off, he still clung tight to his soulmate. The wind blew their connected string around, and James watched it with a sense of content.


End file.
